1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit leukocyte adhesion and, in particular, leukocyte adhesion mediated by VLA-4.
The following publications, patents and patent applications are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
Hemler and Takada, European Patent Application Publication No. 330,506, published Aug. 30, 1989
Elices, et al., Cell, 60:577-584 (1990)
Springer, Nature, 346:425-434 (1990)
Osborn, Cell, 62:3-6 (1990)
Vedder, et al., Surgery, 106:509 (1989)
Pretolani, et al., J. Exp. Med., 180:795 (1994)
Abraham, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 93:776 (1994)
Mulligan, et al. J. Immunology, 150:2407 (1993)
Cybulsky, et al., Science , 251:6788 (1991)
Li, et al., Arterioscler. Thromb., 13:197 (1993)
Sasseville, et al., Am. J. Path., 144:27 (1994)
Yang, et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Science (USA), 90:10494 (1993)
Burkly, et al., Diabetes, 43:529 (1994)
Baron, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 93:1700 (1994)
Hamann, et al., J. Immunology, 152:3238 (1994)
Yednock, et al., Nature, 356:63 (1992)
Baron, et al., J. Exp. Med., 177:57 (1993)
van Dinther-Janssen, et al., J. Immunology, 147:4207 (1991)
van Dinther-Janssen, et al., Annals. Rheumatic Dis., 52:672 (1993)
Elices, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 93:405 (1994)
Postigo, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 89:1445 (1991)
Paul, et al., Transpl. Proceed., 25:813 (1993)
Okarhara, et al., Can. Res., 54:3233 (1994)
Paavonen, et al., Int. J. Can., 58:298 (1994)
Schadendorf, et al., J. Path., 170:429 (1993)
Bao, et al., Diff, 52:239 (1993)
Lauri, et al., British J. Cancer, 68:862 (1993)
Kawaguchi, et al., Japanese J. Cancer Res., 83:1304 (1992)
Kogan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,332, issued Apr. 23, 1996
International Patent Appl. Publication No. WO 96/01644
All of the above publications, patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. State of the Art
VLA-4 (also referred to as xcex14xcex21 integrin and CD49d/CD29), first identified by Hemler and Takada1 is a member of the xcex21 integrin family of cell surface receptors, each of which comprises two subunits, an xcex1 chain and a xcex2 chain. VLA-4 contains an xcex14 chain and a xcex21 chain. There are at least nine xcex21 integrins, all sharing the same xcex21 chain and each having a distinct xcex1 chain. These nine receptors all bind a different complement of the various cell matrix molecules, such as fibronectin, laminin, and collagen. VLA-4, for example, binds to fibronectin. VLA-4 is unique among xcex21 integrins in that it also binds non-matrix molecules that are expressed by endothelial and other cells. These non-matrix molecules include VCAM-1, which is expressed on cytokine-activated human umbilical vein endothelial cells in culture. Distinct epitopes of VLA-4 are responsible for the fibronectin and VCAM-1 binding activities and each activity has been shown to be inhibited independently.2 
Intercellular adhesion mediated by VLA-4 and other cell surface receptors is associated with a number of inflammatory responses. At the site of an injury or other inflammatory stimulus, activated vascular endothelial cells express molecules that are adhesive for leukocytes. The mechanics of leukocyte adhesion to endothelial cells involves, in part, the recognition and binding of cell surface receptors on leukocytes to the corresponding cell surface molecules on endothelial cells. Once bound, the leukocytes migrate across the blood vessel wall to enter the injured site and release chemical mediators to combat infection. For reviews of adhesion receptors of the immune system, see, for example, Springer3 and Osborn4.
Inflammatory brain disorders, such as experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE), multiple sclerosis (MS) and meningitis, are examples of central nervous system disorders in which the endothelium/leukocyte adhesion mechanism results in destruction to otherwise healthy brain tissue. Large numbers of leukocytes migrate across the blood brain barrier (BBB) in subjects with these inflammatory diseases. The leukocytes release toxic mediators that cause extensive tissue damage resulting in impaired nerve conduction and paralysis.
In other organ systems, tissue damage also occurs via an adhesion mechanism resulting in migration or activation of leukocytes. For example, it has been shown that the initial insult following myocardial ischemia to heart tissue can be further complicated by leukocyte entry to the injured tissue causing still further insult (Vedder et al.5). Other inflammatory conditions mediated by an adhesion mechanism include, by way of example, asthma6-8, Alzheimer""s disease, atherosclerosis9-10, AIDS dementia11, diabetes12-14 (including acute juvenile onset diabetis), inflammatory bowel disease15 (including ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease), multiple sclerosis16-17, rheumatoid arthritis18-21, tissue transplantation22, tumor metastasis23-28, meningitis, encephalitis, stroke, and other cerebral traumas, nephritis, retinitis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, myocardial ischemia and acute leukocyte-mediated lung injury such as that which occurs in adult respiratory distress syndrome.
In view of the above, assays for determining the VLA-4 level in a biological sample containing VLA-4 would be useful, for example, to diagnosis VLA-4 mediated conditions. Additionally, despite these advances in the understanding of leukocyte adhesion, the art has only recently addressed the use of inhibitors of adhesion in the treatment of inflammatory brain diseases and other inflammatory conditions29,30. The present invention addresses these and other needs.
This invention provides compounds which bind to VLA-4. Such compounds can be used, for example, to assay for the presence of VLA-4 in a sample and, in pharmaceutical compositions to inhibit cellular adhesion mediated by VLA-4, for example, binding of VCAM-1 to VLA-4. The compounds of this invention have a binding affinity to VLA-4 as expressed by an IC50 of about 15 xcexcM or less (measured as described in Example A below) which compounds are defined by formula I below: 
wherein
R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocylic, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, and R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the SO2 group bound to R1 can form a heterocyclic or a substituted heterocyclic group;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and, when R2 does not form a heterocyclic group with R1, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the carbon atom bound to R3 can form a heterocyclic or a substituted heterocyclic group;
R1 is xe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x2 where R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94NR8R8 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R12 wherein R8 and R8xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, and where R8 and R8xe2x80x2 are joined to form a heterocycle or a substituted heterocycle, R12 is selected from the group consisting of heterocycle and substituted heterocycle, and Z is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94,
Ar is aryl, heteroaryl, substituted aryl or substituted heteroaryl,
x is an integer of from 1 to 4;
Q is xe2x80x94C(X)NR7xe2x80x94 wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and X is selected from the group consisting of oxygen and sulfur;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment, the compounds of this invention can also be provided as prodrugs which convert (e.g., hydrolyze, metabolize, etc.) in vivo to a compound of formula I above. In a preferred example of such an embodiment, the carboxylic acid group of the compound of formula I is modified into a group which, in vivo, will convert to a carboxylic acid group (including salts thereof). In a particularly preferred embodiment, such prodrugs are represented by compounds of formula IA: 
wherein
R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocylic, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, and R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the SO2 group bound to R1 can form a heterocyclic or a substituted heterocyclic group;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and, when R2 does not form a heterocyclic group with R1, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the carbon atom bound to R3 can form a heterocyclic or a substituted heterocyclic group;
R5 is xe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x2 where R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94NR8R8 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R12 wherein R8 and R8xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, and where R8 and R8xe2x80x2 are joined to form a heterocycle or a substituted heterocycle, R12 is selected from the group consisting of heterocycle and substituted heterocycle, and Z is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94,
Ar is aryl, heteroaryl, substituted aryl or substituted heteroaryl,
x is an integer of from 1 to 4;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of 2,4-dioxo-tetrahydrofuran-3-yl (3,4-enol), amino, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(N-succinimidyl), xe2x80x94NH-adamantyl, xe2x80x94O-cholest-5-en-3-xcex2-yl, xe2x80x94NHOY where Y is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, and substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)pCOOY where p is an integer of from 1 to 8 and Y is as defined above, xe2x80x94OCH2NR9R10 where R9 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)-aryl and xe2x80x94C(O)-substituted aryl and R10 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and xe2x80x94CH2COOR11 where R11 is alkyl, and xe2x80x94NHSO2Zxe2x80x2 where Zxe2x80x2 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic;
Q is xe2x80x94C(X)NR7xe2x80x94wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and X is selected from the group consisting of oxygen and sulfur;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof
with the following provisos
(A) when R1 and R2 together with the SO2 group pendent to R1 and the nitrogen pendent to R2 form a saccharin-2-yl group, R3 is xe2x80x94CH3, R1 is p-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl and Q is xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 then R6 is not xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3;
(B) when R1 is p-methylphenyl, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom pendent to R2 and the carbon atom pendent to R3 form a pyrrodinyl ring derived from D-proline; R5 is p-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)NC(O)O-]benzyl derived from D-phenylalanine and Q is xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 then R1 is not xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3;
(C) when R1 is pyrimidin-2-yl, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the carbon atom bound to R3 form a pyrrolidinyl ring, R5 is p-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl and Q is xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 then R6 is not xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3.
(D) when R1 is p-methylphenyl, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom pendent to R2 and the carbon atom pendent to R3 form a (2S)-piperazin-2-carbonyl ring; R5 is p-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl and Q is xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 then R6 is not xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3.
Preferably, in the compounds of formula I and IA above, R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocylic, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl. Even more preferably R1 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, benzyl, phenethyl, phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-t-butoxyphenyl, 4-(3xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-n-propoxy)-phenyl, 2-carboxyphenyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)phenyl, 4-(H2NC(O)-)phenyl, 4-(H2NC(S)-)phenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,5-di-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-aminophenyl, 4xe2x80x94(CH3C(O)NH-)phenyl, 4-(PhNHC(O)NH-)phenyl, 4-amidinophenyl, 4-methylamidinophenyl, 4xe2x80x94(CH3SC(=NH)-)phenyl, 4-chloro-3-(H2NS(O)2-)phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, quinolin-8-yl, 2-(trifluoroacetyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-7-yl, morpholin-4-yl, 2-thienyl, 5-chloro-2-thienyl, 2,5-dichloro4-thienyl, 1-N-methylimidazol4-yl, 1-N-methylpyrazol-3-yl, 1-N-methylpyrazol-4-yl, 1-N-butylpyrazol-4-yl, 1-N-methyl-3-methyl-5-chloropyrazol4-yl, 1-N-methyl-5-methyl-3-chloropyrazol4-yl, 2-thiazolyl and 5-methyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl.
Preferably, in the compounds of formula I and IA above, R2 is hydrogen, methyl, phenyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)2-2-thienyl, and xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94xcfx86.
In one embodiment, R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 and the SO2 group bound to R1 are joined to form a heterocyclic group or substituted heterocyclic group. Preferred heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic groups include those having from 5 to 7 ring atoms having 2 to 3 heteroatoms in the ring selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur which ring is optionally fused to another ring such as a phenyl or cyclohexyl ring to provide for a fused ring heterocycle of from 10 to 14 ring atoms having 2 to 4 heteroatoms in the ring selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Specifically preferred R1/R2 joined groups include, by way of example, benzisothiazolonyl (saccharin-2-yl), N-2,10-camphorsultamyl and 1,1-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-1 ,2-benzisothiazol-2-yl.
In one preferred embodiment, R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 substituent and the carbon bound to the R3 substituent form a heterocyclic group or a substituted heterocyclic group of 4 to 6 ring atoms having 1 to 2 heteroatoms in the ring selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur which ring is optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of fluoro, methyl, hydroxy, oxo (xe2x95x90O), amino, phenyl, thiophenyl, thiobenzyl, (thiomorpholin4-yl)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, CH3S(O)2xe2x80x94 and CH3S(O)2Oxe2x80x94, or can be fused to another ring such as a phenyl or cycloalkyl ring to provide for a fused ring heterocycle of from 10 to 14 ring atoms having 1 to 2 heteroatoms in the ring selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Such heterocyclic rings include azetidinyl (e.g., L-azetidinyl), thiazolidinyl (e.g., L-thiazolidinyl), piperidinyl (e.g., L-piperidinyl), piperazinyl (e.g., L-piperazinyl), dihydroindolyl (e.g., L-2,3-dihydroindol-2-yl), tetrahydroquinolinyl (e.g., L-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolin-2-yl), thiomorpholinyl (e.g., L-thiomorpholin-3-yl), pyrrolidinyl (e.g., L-pyrrolidinyl), substituted pyrrolidinyl such as 4-hydroxypyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-xcex1-(or xcex2-)hydroxy-L-pyrrolidinyl), 4-oxopyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-oxo-L-pyrolidinyl), 4-fluoropyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-xcex1-(or xcex2-)fluoro-L-pyrrolidinyl), 4,4-difluoropyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4,4-difluoro-L-pyrrolidinyl), 4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylC(O)O-)pyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-xcex1-(or xcex2-)-(thiomorpholin4-ylC(O)O-)-L-pyrrolidinyl, 4-(CH3S(O)2O-)pyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-xcex1-(or xcex2-)(CH3S(O)2O-)-L-pyrrolidinyl, 3-phenylpyrrolidinyl (e.g., 3-xcex1-(or xcex2-)phenyl-L-pyrrolidinyl), 3-thiophenylpyrrolidinyl (e.g., 3-xcex1-(or xcex2-)-thiophenyl-L-pyrrolidinyl), 4-aminopyrrolidinyl (e.g., 4-xcex1-(or xcex2-)amino-L-pyrrolidinyl), 3-methoxypyrrolidinyl (e.g., 3-xcex1-(or xcex2-)methoxy-L-pyrrolidinyl), 4,4-dimethylpyrrolidinyl, substituted piperazinyl such as 4-N-Cbz-piperazinyl and 4-(CH3S(O)2-)piperazinyl, substituted thiazolidinyl such as 5,5-dimethylthiazolindin-4-yl, 1,1-dioxo-thiazolidinyl (e.g., L-1,1-dioxo-thiazolidin-2-yl), substituted 1,1-dioxo-thiazolidinyl such as L-1,1-dioxo-5,5-dimethylthiazolidin-2-yl, 1,1-dioxothiomorpholinyl (e.g., L-1,1-dioxo-thiomorpholin-3-yl) and the like.
Preferably, in the compounds of formula I and IA above, R3 includes all of the isomers arising by substitution with methyl, phenyl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, 2-amidoethyl, iso-butyl, t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2O-benzyl and hydroxymethyl. Additionally, in another preferred embodiment, R3 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom bound to R2 can form a heterocyclic group or substituted heterocyclic group.
Q is preferably xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(S)NHxe2x80x94.
Ar is preferably aryl or substituted aryl and, even more preferably, is phenyl or substituted phenyl. Preferably, x is 1.
R5 is preferably selected from all possible isomers arising by substitution with the following groups:
3-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(CH3)2NS(O)2O-]benzyl,
4-[(piperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(piperidin-4xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(1xe2x80x2-methylpiperidin4xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-hydroxypiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-formyloxypiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-ethoxycarbonylpiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4 xe2x80x2-carboxylpiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(3xe2x80x2-hydroxymethylpiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-hydroxymethylpiperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4 xe2x80x2-phenyl-1xe2x80x2-Boc-piperidin-4xe2x80x2-yl)-C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-piperidon-1xe2x80x2-yl ethylene ketal)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(piperazin-4xe2x80x2-yl)-C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(1xe2x80x2-Boc-piperazin-4xe2x80x2-yl)-C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-methylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-methylhomopiperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-phenylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(pyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(
4-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-acetylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(phenylC(O)-)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(pyridin-4-ylC(O)-)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(phenylNHC(O)-)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-(phenylNHC(S)-)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-methanesulfonylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-ylxe2x80x94C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethanesulfonylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-ylxe2x80x94C(O)O-)benzyl,
4-[(morpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
3-nitro-4-[(morpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)-C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(thiomorpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(thiomorpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl sulfone)-C(O)O-]benzyl, (alternative nomenclature 4-[(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-yl)-C(O)O-]benzyl),
4-[(pyrrolidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-methylpyrrolidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(methoxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(hydroxymethyl)pyrrolidin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl)(CH3)NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2 xe2x80x2-(N-methyl-N-toluene-4-sulfonylamino)ethyl)(CH3)Nxe2x80x94C(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(morpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)ethyl)(CH3)NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(hydroxy)ethyl)(CH3)NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[bis(2xe2x80x2-(hydroxy)ethyl)NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(2xe2x80x2-(formyloxy)ethyl)(CH3)NC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[(CH3OC(O)CH2)HNC(O)O-]benzyl,
4-[2xe2x80x2-(phenylNHC(O)O-)ethyl-]HNC(O)O-]benzyl,
3-chloro-4-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl,
3-chloro-4-[(4xe2x80x2-methylpiperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
3-chloro-4-[(4xe2x80x2-(pyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl,
3-chloro-4-[(thiomorpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)C(O)O-]benzyl, and
3-fluoro-4-[(CH3)2NC(O)O-]benzyl.
In another embodiment, R1 is selected to form dimeric compounds of the formula: 
wherein each R1, R2 and R3 is as defined herein; Y is OH or R6, where R6 is as defined herein; and A is a divalent group of the formula:
xe2x80x94OC(O)N(Rb)-Ra-(Rb)NC(O)Oxe2x80x94
or 
wherein each Ra is independently selected from the group consisting of alkylene and substituted alkylene; each R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cyclalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Preferably, Ra is ethylene (i.e., xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94).
In the compounds of formula IA, R6 is preferably 2,4-dioxo-tetrahydrofuran-3-yl (3,4-enol), methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy, cyclopentoxy, cyclopropylmethoxy, neopentoxy, 2-xcex1-isopropyl-4-xcex2-methylcyclohexoxy, 2-xcex2-isopropyl-4-xcex2-methylcyclohexoxy, 2-methoxyphenoxy, 2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethoxy, xe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)2CH3, 2-(phenoxy)ethoxy, xe2x80x94OCH2C(CH3)2NHBoc, xe2x80x94NH2, benzyloxy, xe2x80x94NHCH2COOH, xe2x80x94NHCH2CH2COOH, xe2x80x94NH-adamantyl, xe2x80x94NHSO2-p-CH3xe2x80x94xcfx86, xe2x80x94NHCH2CH2COOCH2CH3, xe2x80x94NHOYxe2x80x2 where Yxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, methyl, iso-propyl or benzyl, Oxe2x80x94(N-succinimidyl), xe2x80x94O-cholest-5-en-3-xcex2-yl, xe2x80x94OCH2-OC(O)C(CH3)3, xe2x80x94O(CH2)zNHC(O)W where z is 1 or 2 and W is selected from the group consisting of pyrid-3-yl, N-methylpyridyl, and N-methyl-1,4-dihydro-pyrid-3-yl, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3C(O)-Rxe2x80x2 where Rxe2x80x2 is aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclic and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94CH2C(O)OCH2CH3.
Preferred compounds within the scope of formula I and IA above include by way of example:
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine n-butyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine cyclopentyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine n-butyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine cyclopentyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(isonipecotoyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(xcex1-toluenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-methylisonipecotoyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(xcex1-toluenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-3-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L4-(1-tert-butylcarbonyloxy4-phenylpiperidin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-[(1,1-dioxo)thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl]-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)-L-[(1,1-dioxo)thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl]-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
-N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-aminobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(morpholin4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(xcex1-toluenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(piperazin-2-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(xcex1-toluenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine N-adamantyl amide
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanylglycine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyloxy)phenylalanine methyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(piperazin-2-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4-benzyloxycarbonylpiperazin-2-carbonyl)-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(isonipecotoyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-[(1,1-dioxo)thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl]-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-[(1,1-dioxo)thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl]-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo-5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
2-(saccharin-2-yl)propionoyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo-5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-D-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-N-methylalanyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-[(1,1-dioxo)thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl]-L-4-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-N-methylalanyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(isonipecotoyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(pyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine neopentyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine neopentyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-tert-butyloxycarbonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
2-(saccharin-2-yl)propionoyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
2-(saccharin-2-yl)propionoyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-N-methylalanyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)sarcosyl-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-N-methylalanyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(pyrimidine-2-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-cyanobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(1-tert-butyloxycarbonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-acetylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methanesulfonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)-3-nitrophenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(1-tert-butyloxycarbonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-N-methyl-2-(tert-butyl)glycinyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
3-[N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-N-methylamino]-1-[1-tert-butyloxycarbonyl-2-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylethyl]azetidine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo-5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo-5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyrimidine-2-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
3-[N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-N-methylamino]-1-[1-carboxy-2-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylethyl]azetidine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(isonipecotoyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(1,1-dioxothiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(pyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxo)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(2,5-dichlorothiophene-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-acetamidobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-tert-butylbenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(2-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-acetamidobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-cyanobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(3,3-dimethyl)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(3,3-dimethyl)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine iso-propyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(1,4-dioxa-8-aza-spiro[4.5]decan-8-yl)carbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(1,4-dioxa-8-aza-spiro[4.5]decan-8-yl)carbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-acetylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-methanesulfonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-phenylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
2-(saccharin-2-yl)propionyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-methanesulfonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine (Nxe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonyl-2-amino-2-methylpropyl) ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-acetylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-hydroxypiperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(2xe2x80x2-(morpholin-4xe2x80x2-yl)ethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(1,4-dioxa-8-aza-spiro[4.5]decan-8-yl)carbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-N-methylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl4-(4xe2x80x2-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)-L-phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(2xe2x80x2-formyloxyethyl)-N-methylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-N-methylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toulene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(methoxycarbonylmethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-(4-N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxypiperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxypiperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-oxoprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-trans-4-hydroxyprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(morpholino-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-(4-N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(morpholino-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-(4-N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(2-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl-thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-tert-butylbenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-(3,3-dimethyl)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(2,5-dichlorothiophene-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,5-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-chlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3-chlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2-chlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,5-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3-chlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3,4-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3-methoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2-methoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-dimethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(3-chlorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(3-chloro-4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(1,1-dioxothiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thioprolyl-L-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(3,4-difluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(thiamorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(2,5-dichlorothiophene-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(8-quinolinesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(8-quinolinesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(8-quinolinesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isoproplyl ester
N-(8-quinolinesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4xe2x80x2-(ethoxycarbonyl)piperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(3-sulfonamido4-chloro-benzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1-oxothiomorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(2,4-difluorobenzenefulfonyl)-L-(1-oxothiomorpholin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine 2,2-dimethylpropyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine 2,2-dimethylpropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine cyclopropylmethyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine methyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine cyclopropylmethyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine-2-methoxyphenyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine n-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine n-propyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine 2,2-dimethylpropionyloxymethyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)morpholino)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-[4-(carboxy)piperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy]phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-[3-(hydroxymethyl)piperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-trifluoromethanesulfonylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-(N-phenylurea)benzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(2-trifluoroacetyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-7-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(pyridine4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(pyridine4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N-methyl-N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-methyl-N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiapropyl-L-4-(N-methyl-N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N-methyl-N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)carbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethycarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-3-chloro4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2xe2x80x2-pyridyl)-piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro4-(4-(2xe2x80x2-pyridyl)-piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-aminobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-phenylcarbamylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-phenylcarbamylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-n-butylpyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(pyridin4-ylcarbonyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-oxoprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-trans-4-hydroxyprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-cyanobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-aminobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-oxoprolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-[3-(hydroxymethyl)piperidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy]phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4,4-difluoro)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4,4-difluoro)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-(4-benzoylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-cyanobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-amidinobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine methyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-oxoprolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-hydroxyprolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-(4-benzoylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-amidinobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine methyl ester
N-(3-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbanyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-[N-methyl-N-(2-(Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-toluenesulfonyl-amino)ethyl)carbamyloxy]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-[N-(2-(Nxe2x80x2-phenylaminocarbonyloxy)ethyl)carbamyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-4-(trans-hydroxy)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-4-(trans-hydroxy)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-amidinobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
piperazine-1,4-dicarboxylic acid bis-{4-[(2S)-2-tert-butoxycarbonyl-2-((4R)-5,5-dimethyl-3-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)thiazolidine-4-carboxamido)ethyl]phenyl} ester
piperazine-1,4-dicarboxylic acid bis-{4-[(2S)-2-carboxy-2-((4R)-5,5-dimethyl-3-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)thiazolidine4-carboxamido)ethyl]phenyl} ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(pyrazin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(2-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(2-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(2-methoxycarbonylpyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
piperazine-1,4-dicarboxylic acid bis-{4-[(2S)-2-isopropoxycarbonyl-2-((2R)-1-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)pyrrolidine-2-carboxamido)ethyl]phenyl} ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4-hydroxy)prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyrimidyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-fluoro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1-methanesulfonylpyrazin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-[2-(1,1-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-1,2-benzisothiazol-2-yl)acetyl]-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-[2-(N-2,10-camphorsultamyl)acetyl]-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-[2-(N-2,10-camphorsultamyl)acetyl]-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-[2-(N-2,10-camphorsultamyl)acetyl]-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-bromobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-bromobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4-hydroxy)prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyrimidyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine
piperazine-1,4-dicarboxylic acid bis- {4-[(2S)-2-tert-butoxycarbonyl-2-((2R)-1-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)pyrrolidine-2-carboxamido)ethyl]phenyl} ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4-oxo)prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(4-oxo)prolyl-L-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine
N-(4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-bromobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(N-phenylthiocarbonyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(4-methylhomopiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
piperazine-1,4-dicarboxylic acid bis-{4-[(2S)-2-carboxyl-2-((2R)-1-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)pyrrolidine-2-carboxamido)ethyl]phenyl} ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-(methanesulfonyloxy)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-aminocarbonylbenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-aminocarbonylbenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-amidinobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(thiomorpholin-4-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)]phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)thiazolidinyl-2-carbonyl-L-4-(4-methylhomopiperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-(1-methanesulfonylpyrazin-3-carbonyl)-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-4-(methanesulfonyloxy)prolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(methanesulfonyl)-N-benzylglycinyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-bromobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-L-(4-hydroxy)prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine tert-butyl ester
N-(1-methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)-L-prolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine isopropyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-4-(N,N-dimethylcarbamyloxy)phenylalanine 2-phenoxyethyl ester
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
N-(1-methylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine ethyl ester
N-(3-chloro-1,5-dimethylpyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiaprolyl-L-3-chloro-4-(4-(5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-ylcarbonyloxy)phenylalanine
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as well as any of the ester compounds recited above wherein one ester is replaced with another ester selected from the group consisting of methyl ester, ethyl ester, n-propyl ester, isopropyl ester, n-butyl ester, isobutyl ester, sec-butyl ester, tert-butyl ester and neopentyl ester.
This invention also provides methods for binding VLA-4in a biological sample which method comprises contacting the biological sample with a compound of formula I or IA above under conditions wherein said compound binds to VLA-4.
Certain of the compounds of formula I and IA above are also useful in reducing VLA-4 mediated inflammation in vivo.
This invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of one or more of the compounds of formula I or IA above with the exception that R3 and R5 are derived from L-amino acids or other similarly configured starting materials (alternatively racemic mixtures can be used).
The pharmaceutical compositions may be used to treat VLA-4 mediated disease conditions. Such disease conditions include, by way of example, asthma, Alzheimer""s disease, atherosclerosis, AIDS dementia, diabetes (including acute juvenile onset diabetis), inflammatory bowel disease (including ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease), multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, tissue transplantation, tumor metastasis, meningitis, encephalitis, stroke, and other cerebral traumas, nephritis, retinitis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, myocardial ischemia and acute leukocyte-mediated lung injury such as that which occurs in adult respiratory distress syndrome.
Accordingly, this invention also provides methods for the treatment of an inflammatory disease in a patient mediated by VLA-4 which methods comprise administering to the patient the pharmaceutical compositions described above.
Preferred compounds of formula I and IA above include those set forth in Table I below:
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit leukocyte adhesion and, in particular, leukocyte adhesion mediated by VLA-4. When describing the compounds, compositions and methods of this invention, the following terms have the following meanings, unless otherwise indicated.
Definitions
As used herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl groups preferably having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms and more preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. This term is exemplified by groups such as methyl, t-butyl, n-heptyl, octyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group, preferably of from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkyl amidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxylaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted aryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkyl/substituted alkyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9calkyl-Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d which includes, by way of example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, tert-butoxy, sec-butoxy, n-pentoxy, n-hexoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9csubstituted alkyl-Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups Hxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, alkenyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted alkenyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, alkynyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted alkynyl-C(O)-cycloalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted cycloalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, aryl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted aryl-C(O)xe2x80x94, heteroaryl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted heteroaryl-C(O), heterocyclic-C(O)xe2x80x94, and substituted heterocyclic-C(O)xe2x80x94 wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)NRR where each R is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and where each R is joined to form together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cThiocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(S)NRR where each R is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and where each R is joined to form, together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the groups alkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted alkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, alkenyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted alkenyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, alkynyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted alkynyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, aryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted aryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, cycloalkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted cycloalkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, heteroaryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted heteroaryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, heterocyclic-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, and substituted heterocyclic-C(O)Oxe2x80x94 wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to alkenyl group preferably having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and more preferably 2 to 6 carbon atoms and having at least 1 and preferably from 1-2 sites of alkenyl unsaturation.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to alkenyl groups having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxyaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkenyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkenyl/substituted alkenyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to alkynyl group preferably having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and more preferably 3 to 6 carbon atoms and having at least 1 and preferably from 1-2 sites of alkynyl unsaturation.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkynylxe2x80x9d refers to alkynyl groups having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxyaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkynyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkynyl/substituted alkynyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenexe2x80x9d refers to a divalent alkylene group preferably having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms and more preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. This term is exemplified by groups such as methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), ethylene (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), the propylene isomers (e.g., xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94) and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkylenexe2x80x9d refers to alkylene groups having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxyaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkenyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkenyl/substituted alkenyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAmidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the group H2NC(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94 and the term xe2x80x9calkylamidinoxe2x80x9d refers to compounds having 1 to 3 alkyl groups (e.g., alkylHNC(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94).
xe2x80x9cThioamidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the group RSC(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94 where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAminoacylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(O)alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(O)substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminocarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(O)O-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cOxycarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NRR, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-alkenyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-aryl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94OC(O)NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen, alkyl or where each R is joined to form, together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cOxythiocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94OC(S)NH2, xe2x80x94OC(S)NRR, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-alkenyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-aryl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94OC(S)NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen, alkyl or where each R is joined to form together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(O)NRR, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-heteroaryl, and xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(O)NR-substituted heterocyclic where each R is independently hydrogen, alkyl or where each R is joined to form together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring as well as where one of the amino groups is blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminothiocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(S)NRR, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-heteroaryl, and xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(S)NR-substituted heterocyclic where each R is independently hydrogen, alkyl or where each R is joined to form together with the nitrogen atom a heterocyclic or substituted heterocyclic ring as well as where one of the amino groups is blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cArxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated aromatic carbocyclic group of from 6 to 14 carbon atoms having a single ring (e.g., phenyl) or multiple condensed rings (e.g., naphthyl or anthryl) which condensed rings may or may not be aromatic (e.g., 2-benzoxazolinone, 2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3(4H)-one-7yl, and the like). Preferred aryls include phenyl and naphthyl.
Substituted aryl refers to aryl groups which are substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, amino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonyloxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, carboxylamido, cyano, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, halo, nitro, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and amino groups on the substituted aryl blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or substituted with xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group aryl-Oxe2x80x94 which includes, by way of example, phenoxy, naphthoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted aryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to substituted aryl-Oxe2x80x94 groups.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyarylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -aryl-O-aryl.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted aryloxyarylxe2x80x9d refers to aryloxyaryl groups substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents on either or both aryl rings selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, amino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonyloxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, carboxylamido, cyano, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, halo, nitro, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and amino groups on the substituted aryl blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or substituted with xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cyclic alkyl groups of from 3 to 8 carbon atoms having a single cyclic ring including, by way of example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclooctyl and the like. Excluded from this definition are multi-ring alkyl groups such as adamantanyl, etc.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to cyclic alkenyl groups of from 3 to 8 carbon atoms having a single cyclic ring.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubstituted cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group, preferably of from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of oxo (xe2x95x90O), thioxo (xe2x95x90S), alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxyaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkynyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkynyl/substituted alkynyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94O-cycloalkyl groups.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94O-substituted cycloalkyl groups.
xe2x80x9cGuanidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRR, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NR-substituted heterocyclic where each R is independently hydrogen and alkyl as well as where one of the amino groups is blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cN,N-Dimethylcarbamyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OC(O)N(CH3)2.
xe2x80x9cGuanidinosulfonexe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted alkynyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-heteroaryl, and xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-heterocyclic, and xe2x80x94NRC(xe2x95x90NR)NRSO2-substituted heterocyclic where each R is independently hydrogen and alkyl and wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo and preferably is either chloro or bromo.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to an aromatic carbocyclic group of from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur within the ring. Such heteroaryl groups can have a single ring (e.g., pyridyl or furyl) or multiple condensed rings (e.g., indolizinyl or benzothienyl). Preferred heteroaryls include pyridyl, pyrrolyl, indolyl and furyl.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to heteroaryl groups which are substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, amino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonyloxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, carboxylamido, cyano, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, halo, nitro, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94S(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and amino groups on the substituted aryl blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or substituted with xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl and xe2x80x9csubstituted heteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94O-substituted heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated or unsaturated group having a single ring or multiple condensed rings, from 1 to 10 carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen within the ring wherein, in fused ring systems, one or more the rings can be aryl or heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted heterocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to heterocycle groups which are substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of oxo (xe2x95x90O), thioxo (xe2x95x90S), alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, acylamino, thiocarbonylamino, acyloxy, amino, amidino, alkylamidino, thioamidino, aminoacyl, aminocarbonylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, aminocarbonyloxy, aryl, substituted aryl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, aryloxyaryl, substituted aryloxyaryl, halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, carboxyl-substituted alkyl, carboxyl-cycloalkyl, carboxyl-substituted cycloalkyl, carboxylaryl, carboxyl-substituted aryl, carboxylheteroaryl, carboxyl-substituted heteroaryl, carboxylheterocyclic, carboxyl-substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, guanidino, guanidinosulfone, thiol, thioalkyl, substituted thioalkyl, thioaryl, substituted thioaryl, thiocycloalkyl, substituted thiocycloalkyl, thioheteroaryl, substituted thioheteroaryl, thioheterocyclic, substituted thioheterocyclic, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy, substituted heteroaryloxy, xe2x80x94C(O)O-aryl, xe2x80x94C(O)O-substituted aryl, heterocyclyloxy, substituted heterocyclyloxy, oxycarbonylamino, oxythiocarbonylamino, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2-substituted heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94NRS(O)2xe2x80x94NR-substituted heterocyclic where R is hydrogen or alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-substituted arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-substituted heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, mono- and di-substituted heterocyclic amino, unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heterocyclic and substituted heterocyclic and substituted alkynyl groups having amino groups blocked by conventional blocking groups such as Boc, Cbz, formyl, and the like or alkynyl/substituted alkynyl groups substituted with xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocyclic, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted heterocyclic and xe2x80x94SO2NRR where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
Examples of heterocycles and heteroaryls include, but are not limited to, azetidine, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, indolizine, isoindole, indole, dihydroindole, indazole, purine, quinolizine, isoquinoline, quinoline, phthalazine, naphthylpyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, carboline, phenanthridine, acridine, phenanthroline, isothiazole, phenazine, isoxazole, phenoxazine, phenothiazine, imidazolidine, imidazoline, piperidine, piperazine, indoline, phthalimide, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiophene, thiazole, thiazolidine, thiophene, benzo[b]thiophene, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl (also referred to as thiamorpholinyl), piperidinyl, pyrrolidine, tetrahydrofuranyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94O-heterocyclic and xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94O-substituted heterocyclic.
xe2x80x9cThiolxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94SH.
xe2x80x9cThioalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94S-alkyl
xe2x80x9cSubstituted thioalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted alkyl.
xe2x80x9cThiocycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x94S-cycloalkyl.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted thiocycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted cycloalkyl.
xe2x80x9cThioarylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-aryl and xe2x80x9csubstituted thioarylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted aryl.
xe2x80x9cThioheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl and xe2x80x9csubstituted thioheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cThioheterocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-heterocyclic and xe2x80x9csubstituted thioheterocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted heterocyclic.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to pharmaceutically acceptable salts of a compound of Formula I/IA which salts are derived from a variety of organic and inorganic counter ions well known in the art and include, by way of example only, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, ammonium, tetraalkylammonium, and the like; and when the molecule contains a basic functionality, salts of organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, tartrate, mesylate, acetate, maleate, oxalate and the like.
Compound Preparation
The compounds of this invention can be prepared from readily available starting materials using the following general methods and procedures. It will be appreciated that where typical or preferred process conditions (i.e., reaction temperatures, times, mole ratios of reactants, solvents, pressures, etc.) are given, other process conditions can also be used unless otherwise stated. Optimum reaction conditions may vary with the particular reactants or solvent used, but such conditions can be determined by one skilled in the art by routine optimization procedures.
Additionally, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, conventional protecting groups may be necessary to prevent certain functional groups from undergoing undesired reactions. Suitable protecting groups for various functional groups as well as suitable conditions for protecting and deprotecting particular functional groups are well known in the art. For example, numerous protecting groups are described in T. W. Greene and G. M. Wuts, Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, Second Edition, Wiley, New York, 1991, and references cited therein.
Furthermore, the compounds of this invention will typically contain one or more chiral centers. Accordingly, if desired, such compounds can be prepared or isolated as pure stereoisomers, i.e., as individual enantiomers or diastereomers, or as stereoisomer-enriched mixtures. All such stereoisomers (and enriched mixtures) are included within the scope of this invention, unless otherwise indicated. Pure stereoisomers (or enriched mixtures) may be prepared using, for example, optically active starting materials or stereoselective reagents well-known in the art. Alternatively, racemic mixtures of such compounds can be separated using, for example, chiral column chromatography, chiral resolving agents and the like.
In a preferred method of synthesis, the compounds of formula I and IA wherein Q is xe2x80x94C(O)NR7xe2x80x94 are prepared by first coupling an amino acid of formula II: 
wherein R2 and R3 are as defined herein (e.g., in formula I and IIA), with a sulfonyl chloride of formula III: 
wherein R1 is as defined herein, to provide an N-sulfonyl amino acid of formula IV: 
wherein R1-R3 are as defined herein.
This reaction is typically conducted by reacting the amino acid of formula II with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 2 equivalents, of sulfonyl chloride III in an inert diluent such as dichloromethane and the like. Generally, the reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 24 hours. Preferably, this reaction is conducted in the presence of a suitable base to scavenge the acid generated during the reaction. Suitable bases include, by way of example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and the like. Alternatively, the reaction can be conducted under Schotten-Baumann-type conditions using aqueous alkali, such as sodium hydroxide and the like, as the base. Upon completion of the reaction, the resulting N-sulfonyl amino acid IV is recovered by conventional methods including neutralization, extraction, precipitation, chromatography, filtration, and the like.
The amino acids of formula II employed in the above reaction are either known compounds or compounds that can be prepared from known compounds by conventional synthetic procedures. Examples of suitable amino acids for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, L-proline, trans-4-hydroxyl-L-proline, cis-4-hydroxyl-L-proline, trans-3-phenyl-L-proline, cis-3-phenyl-L-proline, L-(2-methyl)proline, L-pipecolinic acid, L-azetidine-2-carboxylic acid, L-indoline-2-carboxylic acid, L-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid, L-thiazolidine-4-carboxylic acid, L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiazolidine-4-carboxylic acid, L-thiamorpholine-3-carboxylic acid, glycine, 2-tert-butylglycine, D,L-phenylglycine, L-alanine, xcex1-methylalanine, N-methyl-L-phenylalanine, L-diphenylalanine, sarcosine, D,L-phenylsarcosine, L-aspartic acid xcex2-tert-butyl ester, L-glutamic acid xcex3-tert-butyl ester, L-(O-benzyl)serine, 1-aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid, 1-aminocyclobutanecarboxylic acid, 1-aminocyclopentanecarboxylic acid (cycloleucine) 1-aminocyclohexanecarboxylic acid, L-serine and the like. If desired, the corresponding carboxylic acid esters of the amino acids of formula II, such as the methyl esters, ethyl esters and the like, can be employed in the above reaction with the sulfonyl chloride III. Subsequent hydrolysis of the ester group to the carboxylic acid using conventional reagents and conditions, i.e., treatment with an alkali metal hydroxide in an inert diluent such as methanol/water, then provides the N-sulfonyl amino acid IV.
Similarly, the sulfonyl chlorides of formula III employed in the above reaction are either known compounds or compounds that can be prepared from known compounds by conventional synthetic procedures. Such compounds are typically prepared from the corresponding sulfonic acid, i.e., from compounds of the formula R1xe2x80x94SO3H where R1 is as defined above, using phosphorous trichloride and phosphorous pentachloride. This reaction is generally conducted by contacting the sulfonic acid with about 2 to 5 molar equivalents of phosphorous trichloride and phosphorous pentachloride, either neat or in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane, at temperature in the range of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 48 hours to afford the sulfonyl chloride. Alternatively, the sulfonyl chlorides of formula II can be prepared from the corresponding thiol compound, i.e., from compounds of the formula R1xe2x80x94SH where R1 is as defined herein, by treating the thiol with chlorine (Cl2) and water under conventional reaction conditions.
Examples of sulfonyl chlorides suitable for use in this invention include, but are not limited to, methanesulfonyl chloride, 2-propanesulfonyl chloride, 1-butanesulfonyl chloride, benzenesulfonyl chloride, 1-naphthalenesulfonyl chloride, 2-naphthalenesulfonyl chloride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride, xcex1-toluenesulfonyl chloride, 4-acetamidobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-amidinobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-tert-butylbenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-bromobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 2-carboxybenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-cyanobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 3,4-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 3,5-dichlorobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 3,4-dimethoxybenzenesulfonyl chloride, 3,5-ditrifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl chloride, 2-methoxycarbonylbenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-methylamidobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-thioamidobenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonyl chloride, 4-trifluoromethoxybenzenesulfonyl chloride, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzenesulfonyl chloride, 2-phenylethanesulfonyl chloride, 2-thiophenesulfonyl chloride, 5-chloro-2-thiophenesulfonyl chloride, 2,5-dichloro-4-thiophenesulfonyl chloride, 2-thiazolesulfonyl chloride, 2-methyl-4-thiazolesulfonyl chloride, 1-methyl-4-imidazolesulfonyl chloride, 1-methyl-4-pyrazolesulfonyl chloride, 5-chloro-1 ,3-dimethyl-4-pyrazolesulfonyl chloride, 3-pyridinesulfonyl chloride, 2-pyrimidinesulfonyl chloride and the like. If desired, a sulfonyl fluoride, sulfonyl bromide or sulfonic acid anhydride may be used in place of the sulfonyl chloride in the above reaction to form the N-sulfonyl amino acids of formula IV.
The intermediate N-sulfonyl amino acids of formula IV can also be prepared by reacting a sulfonamide of formula V: 
wherein R1 and R2 are as defined herein, with a carboxylic acid derivative of the formula L(R3)CHCOOR where L is a leaving group, such as chloro, bromo, iodo, mesylate, tosylate and the like, R3 is as defined herein and R is hydrogen or an alkyl group. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting the sulfonamide V with at least one equivalent, preferably 1.1 to 2 equivalents, of the carboxylic acid derivative in the presence of a suitable base, such as triethylamine, in an inert diluent, such as DMF, at a temperature ranging from about 24xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 4 hours. This reaction is further described in Zuckermann et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 10646-10647. Preferred carboxylic acid derivatives for use in this reaction are xcex1-chloro and xcex1-bromocarboxylic acid esters such as tert-butyl bromoacetate and the like. When a carboxylic acid ester is employed in this reaction, the ester group is subsequently hydrolyzed using conventional procedures to afford an N-sulfonyl amino acid of formula IV.
The compounds of formula I/IA are then prepared by coupling the intermediate N-sulfonyl amino acid of formula IV with an amino acid derivative of formula VI: 
wherein R5-R7 are as defined herein. This coupling reaction is typically conducted using well-known coupling reagents such as carbodiimides, BOP reagent (benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphonate) and the like. Suitable carbodiimides include, by way of example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) and the like. If desired, polymer supported forms of carbodiimide coupling reagents may also be used including, for example, those described in Tetrahedron Letters, 34(48), 7685 (1993). Additionally, well-known coupling promoters, such as N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole and the like, may be used to facilitate the coupling reaction.
This coupling reaction is typically conducted by contacting the N-sulfonylamino acid IV with about 1 to about 2 equivalents of the coupling reagent and at least one equivalent, preferably about 1 to about 1.2 equivalents, of amino acid derivative VI in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, chloroform, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, N,N-dimethylformamide and the like. Generally, this reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 24 hours. Upon completion of the reaction, the compound of formula I/IA is recovered by conventional methods including neutralization, extraction, precipitation, chromatography, filtration, and the like.
Alternatively, the N-sulfonyl amino acid IV can be converted into an acid halide and the acid halide coupled with amino acid derivative VI to provide compounds of formula I/IA. The acid halide of VI can be prepared by contacting VI with an inorganic acid halide, such as thionyl chloride, phosphorous trichloride, phosphorous tribromide or phosphorous pentachloride, or preferably, with oxalyl chloride under conventional conditions. Generally, this reaction is conducted using about 1 to 5 molar equivalents of the inorganic acid halide or oxalyl chloride, either neat or in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane or carbon tetrachloride, at temperature in the range of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 48 hours. A catalyst, such as DMF, may also be used in this reaction.
The acid halide of N-sulfonyl amino acid IV is then contacted with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents, of amino acid derivative VI in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 24 hours. Preferably, this reaction is conducted in the presence of a suitable base to scavenge the acid generated during the reaction. Suitable bases include, by way of example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and the like. Alternatively, the reaction can be conducted under Schotten-Baumann-type conditions using aqueous alkali, such as sodium hydroxide and the like. Upon completion of the reaction, the compound of formula I/IA is recovered by conventional methods including neutralization, extraction, precipitation, chromatography, filtration, and the like.
Alternatively, the compounds of formula I/IA can be prepared by first forming a diamino acid derivative of formula VII: 
wherein R2, R3, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined herein. The diamino acid derivatives of formula VII can be readily prepared by coupling an amino acid of formula II with an amino acid derivative of formula VI using conventional amino acid coupling techniques and reagents, such carbodiimides, BOP reagent and the like, as described above. Diamino acid VII can then be sulfonated using a sulfonyl chloride of formula III and using the synthetic procedures described above to provide a compound of formula I/IA.
The amino acid derivatives of formula VI employed in the above reactions are either known compounds or compounds that can be prepared from known compounds by conventional synthetic procedures. For example, amino acid derivatives of formula VI can be prepared by C-alkylating commercially available diethyl 2-acetamidomalonate (Aldrich, Milwaukee, Wis., USA) with an alkyl or substituted alkyl halide. This reaction is typically conducted by treating the diethyl 2-acetamidomalonate with at least one equivalent of sodium ethoxide and at least one equivalent of an alkyl or substituted alkyl halide in refluxing ethanol for about 6 to about 12 hours. The resulting C-alkylated malonate is then deacetylated, hydrolyzed and decarboxylated by heating in aqueous hydrochloric acid at reflux for about 6 to about 12 hours to provide the amino acid, typically as the hydrochloride salt.
Examples of amino acid derivatives of formula VI suitable for use in the above reactions include, but are not limited to, L-tyrosine methyl ester, L-3,5-diiodotyrosine methyl ester, L-3-iodotyrosine methyl ester, xcex2-(4-hydroxy-naphth-1-yl)-L-alanine methyl ester, xcex2-(6-hydroxy-naphth-2-yl)-L-alanine methyl ester, and the like. If desired, of course, other esters or amides of the above-described compounds may also be employed.
For ease of synthesis, the compounds of formula I are typically prepared as an ester, i.e., where R6 is an alkoxy or substituted alkoxy group and the like. If desired, the ester group can be hydrolysed using conventional conditions and reagents to provide the corresponding carboxylic acid. Typically, this reaction is conducted by treating the ester with at least one equivalent of an alkali metal hydroxide, such as lithium, sodium or potassium hydroxide, in an inert diluent, such as methanol or mixtures of methanol and water, at a temperature ranging about 0xc2x0 C. to about 24xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 10 hours. Alternatively, benzyl esters may be removed by hydrogenolysis using a palladium catalyst, such as palladium on carbon. The resulting carboxylic acids may be coupled, if desired, to amines such as xcex2-alanine ethyl ester, hydroxyamines such as hydroxylamine and N-hydroxysuccinimide, alkoxyamines and substituted alkoxyamines such as O-methylhydroxylamine and O-benzylhydroxylamine, and the like, using conventional coupling reagents and conditions as described above.
As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, other functional groups present on any of the substituents of the compounds of formula I can be readily modified or derivatized either before or after the above-described coupling reactions using well-known synthetic procedures. For example, a nitro group present on a substituent of a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof may be readily reduced by hydrogenation in the presence of a palladium catalyst, such as palladium on carbon, to provide the corresponding amino group. This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 6 to about 24 hours in an inert diluent, such as methanol. Compounds having a nitro group on, e.g., the R3 substituent, can be prepared, for example, by using a 4-nitrophenylalanine derivative and the like in the above-described coupling reactions.
Similarly, a pyridyl group can be hydrogenated in the presence of a platinum catalyst, such as platinum oxide, in an acidic diluent to provide the corresponding piperidinyl analogue. Generally, this reaction is conducted by treating the pyridine compound with hydrogen at a pressure ranging from about 20 psi to about 60 psi, preferably about 40 psi, in the presence of the catalyst at a temperature of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 24 hours in an acidic diluent, such as a mixture of methanol and aqueous hydrochloric acid. Compounds having a pyridyl group can be readily prepared by using, for example, xcex2-(2-pyridyl)-, xcex2-(3-pyridyl)- or xcex2-(4-pyridyl)-L-alanine derivatives in the above-described coupling reactions.
Additionally, when a substituent of a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof contains a primary or secondary amino group, such amino groups can be further derivatized either before or after the above coupling reactions to provide, by way of example, amides, sulfonamides, ureas, thioureas, carbamates, secondary or tertiary amines and the like. Compounds having a primary amino group on such a substituent may be prepared, for example, by reduction of the corresponding nitro compound as described above. Alternatively, such compounds can be prepared by using an amino acid derivative of formula VI derived from lysine, 4-aminophenylalanine and the like in the above-described coupling reactions.
By way of illustration, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof having a substituent containing a primary or secondary amino group can be readily N-acylated using conventional acylating reagents and conditions to provide the corresponding amide. This acylation reaction is typically conducted by treating the amino compound with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.2 equivalents, of a carboxylic acid in the presence of a coupling reagent such as a carbodiimide, BOP reagent (benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)-phosphonium hexafluorophosphonate) and the like, in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, chloroform, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, N,N-dimethylformamide and the like, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 4 to about 24 hours. Preferably, a promoter, such as N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole and the like, is used to facilitate the acylation reaction. Examples of carboxylic acids suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, N-tert-butyloxycarbonylglycine, N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl-L-phenylalanine, N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl-L-aspartic acid benzyl ester, benzoic acid, N-tert-butyloxycarbonylisonipecotic acid, N-methylisonipecotic acid, N-tert-butyloxycarbonylnipecotic acid, N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl-L-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid, N-(toluene-4-sulfonyl)-L-proline and the like.
Alternatively, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof containing a primary or secondary amino group can be N-acylated using an acyl halide or a carboxylic acid anhydride to form the corresponding amide. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting the amino compound with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.2 equivalents, of the acyl halide or carboxylic acid anhydride in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about of about xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 24 hours. If desired, an acylation catalyst such as 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine may be used to promote the acylation reaction. The acylation reaction is preferably conducted in the presence of a suitable base to scavenge the acid generated during the reaction. Suitable bases include, by way of example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and the like. Alternatively, the reaction can be conducted under Schotten-Baumann-type conditions using aqueous alkali, such as sodium hydroxide and the like.
Examples of acyl halides and carboxylic acid anhydrides suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, 2-methylpropionyl chloride, trimethylacetyl chloride, phenylacetyl chloride, benzoyl chloride, 2-bromobenzoyl chloride, 2-methylbenzoyl chloride, 2-trifluoromethylbenzoyl chloride, isonicotinoyl chloride, nicotinoyl chloride, picolinoyl chloride, acetic anhydride, succinic anhydride and the like. Carbamyl chlorides, such as N,N-dimethylcarbamyl chloride, N,N-diethylcarbamyl chloride and the like, can also be used in this reaction to provide ureas. Similarly, dicarbonates, such as di-tert-butyl dicarbonate, may be employed to provide carbamates.
In a similar manner, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof containing a primary or secondary amino group may be N-sulfonated to form a sulfonamide using a sulfonyl halide or a sulfonic acid anhydride. Sulfonyl halides and sulfonic acid anhydrides suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, methanesulfonyl chloride, chloromethanesulfonyl chloride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride, trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride and the like. Similarly, sulfamoyl chlorides, such as dimethylsulfamoyl chloride, can be used to provide sulfamides (e.g.,  greater than Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N less than ).
Additionally, a primary and secondary amino group present on a substituent of a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof can be reacted with an isocyanate or a thioisocyanate to give a urea or thiourea, respectively. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting the amino compound with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.2 equivalents, of the isocyanate or thioisocyanate in an inert diluent, such as toluene and the like, at a temperature ranging from about 24xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 24 hours. The isocyanates and thioisocyanates used in this reaction are commercially available or can be prepared from commercially available compounds using well-known synthetic procedures. For example, isocyanates and thioisocyanates are readily prepared by reacting the appropriate amine with phosgene or thiophosgene. Examples of isocyanates and thioisocyanates suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, ethyl isocyanate, n-propyl isocyanate, 4-cyanophenyl isocyanate, 3-methoxyphenyl isocyanate, 2-phenylethyl isocyanate, methyl thioisocyanate, ethyl thioisocyanate, 2-phenylethyl thioisocyanate, 3-phenylpropyl thioisocyanate, 3-(N,N-diethylamino)propyl thioisocyanate, phenyl thioisocyanate, benzyl thioisocyanate, 3-pyridyl thioisocyanate, fluorescein isothiocyanate (isomer I), and the like.
Furthermore, when a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof contains a primary or secondary amino group, the amino group can be reductively alkylated using aldehydes or ketones to form a secondary or tertiary amino group. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting the amino compound with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents, of an aldehyde or ketone and at least one equivalent based on the amino compound of a metal hydride reducing agent, such as sodium cyanoborohydride, in an inert diluent, such as methanol, tetrahydrofuran, mixtures thereof and the like, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 72 hours. Aldehydes and ketones suitable for use in this reaction include, by way of example, benzaldehyde, 4-chlorobenzaldehyde, valeraldehyde and the like.
In a similar manner, when a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof has a substituent containing a hydroxyl group, the hydroxyl group can be further modified or derivatized either before or after the above coupling reactions to provide, by way of example, ethers, carbamates and the like. Compounds having a hydroxyl group on the R5 substituent, for example, can be prepared using an amino acid derivative of formula VI derived from tyrosine and the like in the above-described reactions.
By way of example, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof having a substituent containing a hydroxyl group can be readily O-alkylated to form ethers. This O-alkylation reaction is typically conducted by contacting the hydroxy compound with a suitable alkali or alkaline earth metal base, such as potassium carbonate, in an inert diluent, such as acetone, 2-butanone and the like, to form the alkali or alkaline earth metal salt of the hydroxyl group. This salt is generally not isolated, but is reacted in situ with at least one equivalent of an alkyl or substituted alkyl halide or sulfonate, such as an alkyl chloride, bromide, iodide, mesylate or tosylate, to afford the ether. Generally, this reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. for about 24 to about 72 hours. Preferably, a catalytic amount of sodium or potassium iodide is added to the reaction mixture when an alkyl chloride or bromide is employed in the reaction.
Examples of alkyl or substituted alkyl halides and sulfonates suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, tert-butyl bromoacetate, N-tert-butyl chloroacetamide, 1-bromoethylbenzene, ethyl xcex1-bromophenylacetate, 2-(N-ethyl-N-phenylamino)ethyl chloride, 2-(N,N-ethylamino)ethyl chloride, 2-(N,N-diisopropylamino)ethyl chloride, 2-(N,N-dibenzylamino)ethyl chloride, 3-(N,N-ethylamino)propyl chloride, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)propyl chloride, N-(2-chloroethyl)morpholine, 2-(hexamethyleneimino)ethyl chloride, 3-(N-methylpiperazine)propyl chloride, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-(3-chloropropyl)piperazine, 2-(4-hydroxy-4-phenylpiperidine)ethyl chloride, N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl-3-piperidinemethyl tosylate and the like.
Alternatively, a hydroxyl group present on a substituent of a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof can be O-alkylating using the Mitsunobu reaction. In this reaction, an alcohol, such as 3-(N,N-dimethylamino)-1-propanol and the like, is reacted with about 1.0 to about 1.3 equivalents of triphenylphosphine and about 1.0 to about 1.3 equivalents of diethyl azodicarboxylate in an inert diluent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature ranging from about -10xc2x0 C. to about 5xc2x0 C. for about 0.25 to about 1 hour. About 1.0 to about 1.3 equivalents of a hydroxy compound, such as N-tert-butyltyrosine methyl ester, is then added and the reaction mixture is stirred at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 48 hours to provide the O-alkylated product.
In a similar manner, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof containing a aryl hydroxy group can be reacted with an aryl iodide to provide a diaryl ether. Generally, this reaction is conducted by forming the alkali metal salt of the hydroxyl group using a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, in an inert diluent such as xylenes at a temperature of about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C. The salt is then treated with about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents of cuprous bromide dimethyl sulfide complex at a temperature ranging from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 2.0 hours, followed by about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents of an aryl iodide, such as sodium 2-iodobenzoate and the like. The reaction is then heated to about 70xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 24 hours to provide the diaryl ether.
Additionally, a hydroxy-containing compound can also be readily derivatized to form a carbamate. In one method for preparing such carbamates, a hydroxy compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof is contacted with about 1.0 to about 1.2 equivalents of 4-nitrophenyl chloroformate in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 2.0 hours. Treatment of the resulting carbonate with an excess, preferably about 2 to about 5 equivalents, of a trialkylamine, such as triethylamine, for about 0.5 to 2 hours, followed by about 1.0 to about 1.5 equivalents of a primary or secondary amine provides the carbamate. Examples of amines suitable for using in this reaction include, but are not limited to, piperazine, 1-methylpiperazine, 1-acetylpiperazine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, pyrrolidine, piperidine and the like.
Alternatively, in another method for preparing carbamates, a hydroxy-containing compound is contacted with about 1.0 to about 1.5 equivalents of a carbamyl chloride in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 72 hours. Typically, this reaction is conducted in the presence of a suitable base to scavenge the acid generated during the reaction. Suitable bases include, by way of example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and the like. Additionally, at least one equivalent (based on the hydroxy compound) of 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine is preferably added to the reaction mixture to facilitate the reaction. Examples of carbamyl chlorides suitable for use in this reaction include, by way of example, dimethylcarbamyl chloride, diethylcarbamyl chloride and the like.
Likewise, when a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof contains a primary or secondary hydroxyl group, such hydroxyl groups can be readily converted into a leaving group and displaced to form, for example, amines, sulfides and fluorides. For example, derivatives of 4-hydroxy-L-proline can be converted into the corresponding 4-amino, 4-thio or 4-fluoro-L-proline derivatives via nucleophilic displacement of the derivatized hydroxyl group. Generally, when a chiral compound is employed in these reactions, the stereochemistry at the carbon atom attached to the derivatized hydroxyl group is typically inverted.
These reactions are typically conducted by first converting the hydroxyl group into a leaving group, such as a tosylate, by treatment of the hydroxy compound with at least one equivalent of a sulfonyl halide, such as p-toluenesulfonyl chloride and the like, in pyridine. This reaction is generally conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 48 hours. The resulting tosylate can then be readily displaced with sodium azide, for example, by contacting the tosylate with at least one equivalent of sodium azide in an inert diluent, such as a mixture of N,N-dimethylformamide and water, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 12 hours to provide the corresponding azido compound. The azido group can then be reduced by, for example, hydrogenation using a palladium on carbon catalyst to provide the amino (xe2x80x94NH2) compound.
Similarly, a tosylate group can be readily displaced by a thiol to form a sulfide. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting the tosylate with at least one equivalent of a thiol, such as thiophenol, in the presence of a suitable base, such as 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), in an inert diluent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 12 hours to provide the sulfide. Additionally, treatment of a tosylate with morpholinosulfur trifluoride in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 24 hours affords the corresponding fluoro compound.
Furthermore, a compound of formula I/IA or an intermediate thereof having a substituent containing an iodoaryl group, for example, when R5 is a (4-iodophenyl)methyl group, can be readily converted either before or after the above coupling reactions into a biaryl compound. Typically, this reaction is conducted by treating the iodoaryl compound with about 1.1 to about 2 equivalents of an arylzinc iodide, such as 2-(methoxycarbonyl)phenylzinc iodide, in the presence of a palladium catalyst, such as palladium tetra(triphenylphosphine), in an inert diluent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature ranging from about 24xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. until the reaction is complete. This reaction is further described, for example, in Rieke, J. Org. Chem. 1991, 56, 1445.
In some cases, the compounds of formula I/IA or intermediates thereof may contain substituents having one or more sulfur atoms. Such sulfur atoms will be present, for example, when the amino acid of formula II employed in the above reactions is derived from L-thiazolidine-4-carboxylic acid, L-(5,5-dimethyl)thiazolidine-4-carboxylic acid, L-thiamorpholine-3-carboxylic acid and the like. When present, such sulfur atoms can be oxidized either before or after the above coupling reactions to provide a sulfoxide or sulfone compound using conventional reagents and reaction conditions. Suitable reagents for oxidizing a sulfide compound to a sulfoxide include, by way of example, hydrogen peroxide, 3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA), sodium periodate and the like. The oxidation reaction is typically conducted by contacting the sulfide compound with about 0.95 to about 1.1 equivalents of the oxidizing reagent in an inert diluent, such as dichloromethane, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 24 hours. The resulting sulfoxide can then be further oxidized to the corresponding sulfone by contacting the sulfoxide with at least one additional equivalent of an oxidizing reagent, such as hydrogen peroxide, MCPBA, potassium permanganate and the like. Alternatively, the sulfone can be prepared directly by contacting the sulfide with at least two equivalents, and preferably an excess, of the oxidizing reagent. Such reactions are described further in March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 4th Ed., pp. 1202-1202, Wiley Publishers, (1992).
As described above, the compounds of formula I/IA having an R2 substituent other an hydrogen can be prepared using an N-substituted amino acid of formula II, such as sarcosine, N-methyl-L-phenylalanine and the like, in the above-described coupling reactions. Alternatively, such compounds can be prepared by N-alkylation of a sulfonamide of formula I or IV (where R1 is hydrogen) using conventional synthetic procedures. Typically, this N-alkylation reaction is conducted by contacting the sulfonamide with at least one equivalent, preferably 1.1 to 2 equivalents, of an alkyl or substituted alkyl halide in the presence of a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate, in an inert diluent, such as acetone, 2-butanone and the like, at a temperature ranging from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 48 hours. Examples of alkyl or substituted alkyl halides suitable for use in this reaction include, but are not limited to, methyl iodide, and the like.
Additionally, the sulfonamides of formula I or IV wherein R2 is hydrogen and R1 is a 2-alkoxycarbonylaryl group can be intramolecularly cyclized to form 1,2-benzisothiazol-3-one derivatives or analogues thereof. This reaction is typically conducted by treating a sulfonamide, such as N-(2-methoxycarbonylphenylsulfonyl)glycine-L-phenylalanine benzyl ester, with about 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as an alkali metal hydride, in a inert diluent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 48 hours to afford the cyclized 1,2-benzisothiazol-3-one derivative.
Lastly, the compounds of formula I where Q is xe2x80x94C(S)NR7xe2x80x94 are prepared by using an amino thionoacid derivative in place of amino acid II in the above described synthetic procedures. Such amino thionoacid derivatives can be prepared by the procedures described in Shalaky, et al., J. Org. Chem., 61:9045-9048 (1996) and Brain, et al., J. Org. Chem., 62:3808-3809 (1997) and references cited therein.
Pharmaceutical Formulations
When employed as pharmaceuticals, the compounds of formula I and IA are usually administered in the form of pharmaceutical compositions. These compounds can be administered by a variety of routes including oral, rectal, transdermal, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, and intranasal. These compounds are effective as both injectable and oral compositions. Such compositions are prepared in a manner well known in the pharmaceutical art and comprise at least one active compound.
This invention also includes pharmaceutical compositions which contain, as the active ingredient, one or more of the compounds of formula I and IA above associated with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. In making the compositions of this invention, the active ingredient is usually mixed with an excipient, diluted by an excipient or enclosed within such a carrier which can be in the form of a capsule, sachet, paper or other container. When the excipient serves as a diluent, it can be a solid, semi-solid, or liquid material, which acts as a vehicle, carrier or medium for the active ingredient. Thus, the compositions can be in the form of tablets, pills, powders, lozenges, sachets, cachets, elixirs, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), ointments containing, for example, up to 10% by weight of the active compound, soft and hard gelatin capsules, suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, and sterile packaged powders.
In preparing a formulation, it may be necessary to mill the active compound to provide the appropriate particle size prior to combining with the other ingredients. If the active compound is substantially insoluble, it ordinarily is milled to a particle size of less than 200 mesh. If the active compound is substantially water soluble, the particle size is normally adjusted by milling to provide a substantially uniform distribution in the formulation, e.g. about 40 mesh.
Some examples of suitable excipients include lactose, dextrose, sucrose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches, gum acacia, calcium phosphate, alginates, tragacanth, gelatin, calcium silicate, microcrystalline cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, cellulose, water, syrup, and methyl cellulose. The formulations can additionally include: lubricating agents such as talc, magnesium stearate, and mineral oil; wetting agents; emulsifying and suspending agents; preserving agents such as methyl- and propylhydroxy-benzoates; sweetening agents; and flavoring agents. The compositions of the invention can be formulated so as to provide quick, sustained or delayed release of the active ingredient after administration to the patient by employing procedures known in the art.
The compositions are preferably formulated in a unit dosage form, each dosage containing from about 5 to about 100 mg, more usually about 10 to about 30 mg, of the active ingredient. The term xe2x80x9cunit dosage formsxe2x80x9d refers to physically discrete units suitable as unitary dosages for human subjects and other mammals, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active material calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect, in association with a suitable pharmaceutical excipient.
The active compound is effective over a wide dosage range and is generally administered in a pharmaceutically effective amount. It, will be understood, however, that the amount of the compound actually administered will be determined by a physician, in the light of the relevant circumstances, including the condition to be treated, the chosen route of administration, the actual compound administered, the age, weight, and response of the individual patient, the severity of the patient""s symptoms, and the like.
For preparing solid compositions such as tablets, the principal active ingredient is mixed with a pharmaceutical excipient to form a solid preformulation composition containing a homogeneous mixture of a compound of the present invention. When referring to these preformulation compositions as homogeneous, it is meant that the active ingredient is dispersed evenly throughout the composition so that the composition may be readily subdivided into equally effective unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills and capsules. This solid preformulation is then subdivided into unit dosage forms of the type described above containing from, for example, 0.1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient of the present invention.
The tablets or pills of the present invention may be coated or otherwise compounded to provide a dosage form affording the advantage of prolonged action. For example, the tablet or pill can comprise an inner dosage and an outer dosage component, the latter being in the form of an envelope over the former. The two components can separated by an enteric layer which serves to resist disintegration in the stomach and permit the inner component to pass intact into the duodenum or to be delayed in release. A variety of materials can be used for such enteric layers or coatings, such materials including a number of polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with such materials as shellac, cetyl alcohol, and cellulose acetate.
The liquid forms in which the novel compositions of the present invention may be incorporated for administration orally or by injection include aqueous solutions suitably flavored syrups, aqueous or oil suspensions, and flavored emulsions with edible oils such as cottonseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil, or peanut oil, as well as elixirs and similar pharmaceutical vehicles.
Compositions for inhalation or insufflation include solutions and suspensions in pharmaceutically acceptable, aqueous or organic solvents, or mixtures thereof, and powders. The liquid or solid compositions may contain suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients as described supra. Preferably the compositions are administered by the oral or nasal respiratory route for local or systemic effect. Compositions in preferably pharmaceutically acceptable solvents may be nebulized by use of inert gases. Nebulized solutions may be breathed directly from the nebulizing device or the nebulizing device may be attached to a face masks tent, or intermittent positive pressure breathing machine. Solution, suspension, or powder compositions may be administered, preferably orally or nasally, from devices which deliver the formulation in an appropriate manner.
The following formulation examples illustrate the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention.
Hard gelatin capsules containing the following ingredients are prepared:
The above ingredients are mixed and filled into hard gelatin capsules in 340 mg quantities.
A tablet formula is prepared using the ingredients below:
The components are blended and compressed to form tablets, each weighing 240 mg.
A dry powder inhaler formulation is prepared containing the following components:
The active mixture is mixed with the lactose and the mixture is added to a dry powder inhaling appliance.
Tablets, each containing 30 mg of active ingredient, are prepared as follows:
The active ingredient, starch and cellulose are passed through a No. 20 mesh U.S. sieve and mixed thoroughly. The solution of polyvinyl-pyrrolidone is mixed with the resultant powders, which are then passed through a 16 mesh U.S. sieve. The granules so produced are dried at 50xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 C. and passed through a 16 mesh U.S. sieve. The sodium carboxymethyl starch, magnesium stearate, and talc, previously passed through a No. 30 mesh U.S. sieve, are then added to the granules which, after mixing, are compressed on a tablet machine to yield tablets each weighing 150 mg.
Capsules, each containing 40 mg of medicament are made as follows:
The active ingredient, cellulose, starch, an magnesium stearate are blended, passed through a No. 20 mesh U.S. sieve, and filled into hard gelatin capsules in 150 mg quantities.
Suppositories, each containing 25 mg of active ingredient are made as follows:
The active ingredient is passed through a No. 60 mesh U.S. sieve and suspended in the saturated fatty acid glycerides previously melted using the minimum heat necessary. The mixture is then poured into a suppository mold of nominal 2.0 g capacity and allowed to cool.
Suspensions, each containing 50 mg of medicament per 5.0 ml dose are made as follows:
The medicament, sucrose and xanthan gum are blended, passed through a No. 10 mesh U.S. sieve, and then mixed with a previously made solution of the microcrystalline cellulose and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose in water. The sodium benzoate, flavor, and color are diluted with some of the water and added with stirring. Sufficient water is then added to produce the required volume.
The active ingredient, cellulose, starch, and magnesium stearate are blended, passed through a No. 20 mesh U.S. sieve, and filled into hard gelatin capsules in 560 mg quantities.
An intravenous formulation may be prepared as follows:
A topical formulation may be prepared as follows:
The white soft paraffin is heated until molten. The liquid paraffin and emulsifying wax are incorporated and stirred until dissolved. The active ingredient is added and stirring is continued until dispersed. The mixture is then cooled until solid.
Another preferred formulation employed in the methods of the present invention employs transdermal delivery devices (xe2x80x9cpatchesxe2x80x9d). Such transdermal patches may be used to provide continuous or discontinuous infusion of the compounds of the present invention in controlled amounts. The construction and use of transdermal patches for the delivery of pharmaceutical agents is well known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,252, issued Jun. 11, 1991, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such patches may be constructed for continuous, pulsatile, or on demand delivery of pharmaceutical agents.
When it is desirable or necessary to introduce the pharmaceutical composition to the brain, either direct or indirect techniques may be employed. Direct techniques usually involve placement of a drug delivery catheter into the host""s ventricular system to bypass the blood-brain barrier. One such implantable delivery system used for the transport of biological factors to specific anatomical regions of the body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,472 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Indirect techniques, which are generally preferred, usually involve formulating the compositions to provide for drug latentiation by the conversion of hydrophilic drugs into lipid-soluble drugs. Latentiation is generally achieved through blocking of the hydroxy, carbonyl, sulfate, and primary amine groups present on the drug to render the drug more lipid soluble and amenable to transportation across the blood-brain barrier. Alternatively, the delivery of hydrophilic drugs may be enhanced by intra-arterial infusion of hypertonic solutions which can transiently open the blood-brain barrier.
Utility
The compounds of this invention can be employed to bind VLA-4 (xcex14xcex21 integrin) in biological samples and, accordingly have utility in, for example, assaying such samples for VLA-4. In such assays, the compounds can be bound to a solid support and the VLA-4 sample added thereto. The amount of VLA-4 in the sample can be determined by conventional methods such as use of a sandwich ELISA assay. Alternatively, labeled VLA-4 can be used in a competitive assay to measure for the presence of VLA-4 in the sample. Other suitable assays are well known in the art.
In addition, certain of the compounds of this invention inhibit, in vivo, adhesion of leukocytes to endothelial cells mediated by VLA-4 and, accordingly, can be used in the treatment of diseases mediated by VLA-4. Such diseases include inflammatory diseases in mammalian patients such as asthma, Alzheimer""s disease, atherosclerosis, AIDS dementia, diabetes (including acute juvenile onset diabetes), inflammatory bowel disease (including ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease), multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, tissue transplantation, tumor metastasis, meningitis, encephalitis, stroke, and other cerebral traumas, nephritis, retinitis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, myocardial ischemia and acute leukocyte-mediated lung injury such as that which occurs in adult respiratory distress syndrome.
The biological activity of the compounds identified above may be assayed in a variety of systems. For example, a compound can be immobilized on a solid surface and adhesion of cells expressing VLA-4 can be measured. Using such formats, large numbers of compounds can be screened. Cells suitable for this assay include any leukocytes known to express VLA-4 such as T cells, B cells, monocytes, eosinophils, and basophils. A number of leukocyte cell lines can also be used, examples include Jurkat and U937.
The test compounds can also be tested for the ability to competitively inhibit binding between VLA-4 and VCAM-1, or between VLA-4 and a labeled compound known to bind VLA-4 such as a compound of this invention or antibodies to VLA-4. In these assays, the VCAM-1 can be immobilized on a solid surface. VCAM-1 may also be expressed as a recombinant fusion protein having an Ig tail (e.g., IgG1) so that binding to VLA-4 may be detected in an immunoassay. Alternatively, VCAM-1 expressing cells, such as activated endothelial cells or VCAM-1 transfected fibroblasts can be used. For assays to measure the ability to block adhesion to brain endothelial cells, the assays described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 91/05038 are particularly preferred. This application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Many assay formats employ labelled assay components. The labelling systems can be in a variety of forms. The label may be coupled directly or indirectly to the desired component of the assay according to methods well known in the art. A wide variety of labels may be used. The component may be labelled by any one of several methods. The most common method of detection is the use of autoradiography with 3H, 125I, 35S, 14C, or 32P labelled compounds and the like. Non-radioactive labels include ligands which bind to labelled antibodies, fluorophores, chemiluminescent agents, enzymes and antibodies which can serve as specific binding pair members for a labelled ligand. The choice of label depends on sensitivity required, ease of conjugation with the compound, stability requirements, and available instrumentation.
Appropriate in vivo models for demonstrating efficacy in treating inflammatory responses include EAE (experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis) in mice, rats, guinea pigs or primates, as well as other inflammatory models dependent upon xcex14 integrins.
Compounds having the desired biological activity may be modified as necessary to provide desired properties such as improved pharmacological properties (e.g., in vivo stability, bio-availability), or the ability to be detected in diagnostic applications. For instance, inclusion of one or more D-amino acids in the sulfonamides of this invention typically increases in vivo stability. Stability can be assayed in a variety of ways such as by measuring the half-life of the proteins during incubation with peptidases or human plasma or serum. A number of such protein stability assays have been described (see, e.g., Verhoef, et al., Eur. J. Drug Metab. Pharmacokinet., 1990, 15(2):83-93).
For diagnostic purposes, a wide variety of labels may be linked to the compounds, which may provide, directly or indirectly, a detectable signal. Thus, the compounds of the subject invention may be modified in a variety of ways for a variety of end purposes while still retaining biological activity. In addition, various reactive sites may be introduced at the terminus for linking to particles, solid substrates, macromolecules, and the like.
Labeled compounds can be used in a variety of in vivo or in vitro applications. A wide variety of labels may be employed, such as radionuclides (e.g., gamma-emitting radioisotopes such as technetium-99 or indium-111), fluorescers (e.g., fluorescein), enzymes, enzyme substrates, enzyme cofactors, enzyme inhibitors, chemiluminescent compounds, bioluminescent compounds, and the like. Those of ordinary skill in the art will know of other suitable labels for binding to the complexes, or will be able to ascertain such using routine experimentation. The binding of these labels is achieved using standard techniques common to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In vitro uses include diagnostic applications such as monitoring inflammatory responses by detecting the presence of leukocytes expressing VLA-4. The compounds of this invention can also be used for isolating or labeling such cells. In addition, as mentioned above, the compounds of the invention can be used to assay for potential inhibitors of VLA-4/VCAM-1 interactions.
For in vivo diagnostic imaging to identify, e.g., sites of inflammation, radioisotopes are typically used in accordance with well known techniques. The radioisotopes may be bound to the peptide either directly or indirectly using intermediate functional groups. For instance, chelating agents such as diethylenetriaminepentacetic acid (DTPA) and ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) and similar molecules have been used to bind proteins to metallic ion radioisotopes.
The complexes can also be labeled with a paramagnetic isotope for purposes of in vivo diagnosis, as in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or electron spin resonance (ESR), both of which are well known. In general, any conventional method for visualizing diagnostic images can be used. Usually gamma- and positron-emitting radioisotopes are used for camera imaging and paramagnetic isotopes are used for MRI. Thus, the compounds can be used to monitor the course of amelioration of an inflammatory response in an individual. By measuring the increase or decrease in lymphocytes expressing VLA-4 it is possible to determine whether a particular therapeutic regimen aimed at ameliorating the disease is effective.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be used to block or inhibit cellular adhesion associated with a number of diseases and disorders. For instance, a number of inflammatory disorders are associated with integrins or leukocytes. Treatable disorders include, e.g., transplantation rejection (e.g., allograft rejection), Alzheimer""s disease, atherosclerosis, AIDS dementia, diabetes (including acute juvenile onset diabetes), retinitis, cancer metastases, rheumatoid arthritis, acute leukocyte-mediated lung injury (e.g., adult respiratory distress syndrome), asthma, nephritis, and acute and chronic inflammation, including atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, myocardial ischemia, and inflammatory bowel disease (including Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis). In preferred embodiments, the pharmaceutical compositions are used to treat inflammatory brain disorders, such as Alzheimer""s disease, AIDS dementia, multiple sclerosis (MS), viral meningitis and encephalitis.
Inflammatory bowel disease is a collective term for two similar diseases referred to as Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis. Crohn""s disease is an idiopathic, chronic ulceroconstrictive inflammatory disease characterized by sharply delimited and typically transmural involvement of all layers of the bowel wall by a granulomatous inflammatory reaction. Any segment of the gastrointestinal tract, from the mouth to the anus, may be involved, although the disease most commonly affects the terminal ileum and/or colon. Ulcerative colitis is an inflammatory response limited largely to the colonic mucosa and submucosa. Lymphocytes and macrophages are numerous in lesions of inflammatory bowel disease and may contribute to inflammatory injury.
Asthma is a disease characterized by increased responsiveness of the tracheobronchial tree to various stimuli potentiating paroxysmal constriction of the bronchial airways. The stimuli cause release of various mediators of inflammation from IgE-coated mast cells including histamine, eosinophilic and neutrophilic chemotactic factors, leukotrines, prostaglandin and platelet activating factor. Release of these factors recruits basophils, eosinophils and neutrophils, which cause inflammatory injury.
Atherosclerosis is a disease of arteries (e.g., coronary, carotid, aorta and iliac). The basic lesion, the atheroma, consists of a raised focal plaque within the intima, having a core of lipid and a covering fibrous cap. Atheromas compromise arterial blood flow and weaken affected arteries. Myocardial and cerebral infarcts are a major consequence of this disease. Macrophages and leukocytes are recruited to atheromas and contribute to inflammatory injury.
Rheumatoid arthritis is a chronic, relapsing inflammatory disease that primarily causes impairment and destruction of joints. Rheumatoid arthritis usually first affects the small joints of the hands and feet but then may involve the wrists, elbows, ankles and knees. The arthritis results from interaction of synovial cells with leukocytes that infiltrate from the circulation into the synovial lining of the joints. See e.g., Paul, Immunology (3d ed., Raven Press, 1993).
Another indication for the compounds of this invention is in treatment of organ or graft rejection mediated by VLA-4. Over recent years there has been a considerable improvement in the efficiency of surgical techniques for transplanting tissues and organs such as skin, kidney, liver, heart, lung, pancreas and bone marrow. Perhaps the principal outstanding problem is the lack of satisfactory agents for inducing immunotolerance in the recipient to the transplanted allograft or organ. When allogeneic cells or organs are transplanted into a host (i.e., the donor and donee are different individuals from the same species), the host immune system is likely to mount an immune response to foreign antigens in the transplant (host-versus-graft disease) leading to destruction of the transplanted tissue. CD8+ cells, CD4 cells and monocytes are all involved in the rejection of transplant tissues. Compounds of this invention which bind to alpha-4 integrin are useful, inter alia, to block alloantigen-induced immune responses in the donee thereby preventing such cells from participating in the destruction of the transplanted tissue or organ. See, e.g., Paul et al., Transplant International 9, 420-425 (1996); Georczynski et al., Immunology 87, 573-580 (1996); Georcyznski et al., Transplant. Immunol. 3, 55-61 (1995); Yang et al., Transplantation 60, 71-76 (1995); Anderson et al., APMIS 102, 23-27 (1994).
A related use for compounds of this invention which bind to VLA-4 is in modulating the immune response involved in xe2x80x9cgraft versus hostxe2x80x9d disease (GVHD). See e.g., Schlegel et al., J. Immunol. 155, 3856-3865 (1995). GVHD is a potentially fatal disease that occurs when immunologically competent cells are transferred to an allogeneic recipient. In this situation, the donor""s immunocompetent cells may attack tissues in the recipient. Tissues of the skin, gut epithelia and liver are frequent targets and may be destroyed during the course of GVHD. The disease presents an especially severe problem when immune tissue is being transplanted, such as in bone marrow transplantation; but less severe GVHD has also been reported in other cases as well, including heart and liver transplants. The therapeutic agents of the present invention are used, inter alia, to block activation of the donor T-cells thereby interfering with their ability to lyse target cells in the host.
A further use of the compounds of this invention is inhibiting tumor metastasis. Several tumor cells have been reported to express VLA-4 and compounds which bind VLA-4 block adhesion of such cells to endothelial cells. Steinback et al., Urol. Res. 23, 175-83 (1995); Orosz et al., Int. J. Cancer 60, 867-71 (1995); Freedman et al., Leuk. Lymphoma 13, 47-52 (1994); Okahara et al., Cancer Res. 54, 3233-6 (1994).
A further use of the compounds of this invention is in treating multiple sclerosis. Multiple sclerosis is a progressive neurological autoimmune disease that affects an estimated 250,000 to 350,000 people in the United States. Multiple sclerosis is thought to be the result of a specific autoimmune reaction in which certain leukocytes attack and initiate the destruction of myelin, the insulating sheath covering nerve fibers. In an animal model for multiple sclerosis, murine monoclonal antibodies directed against VLA-4 have been shown to block the adhesion of leukocytes to the endothelium, and thus prevent inflammation of the central nervous system and subsequent paralysis in the animals.16 
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention are suitable for use in a variety of drug delivery systems. Suitable formulations for use in the present invention are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mace Publishing Company, Philadelphia, Pa., 17th ed. (1985).
In order to enhance serum half-life, the compounds may be encapsulated, introduced into the lumen of liposomes, prepared as a colloid, or other conventional techniques may be employed which provide an extended serum half-life of the compounds. A variety of methods are available for preparing liposomes, as described in, e.g., Szoka, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,871, 4,501,728 and 4,837,028 each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The amount administered to the patient will vary depending upon what is being administered, the purpose of the administration, such as prophylaxis or therapy, the state of the patient, the manner of administration, and the like. In therapeutic applications, compositions are administered to a patient already suffering from a disease in an amount sufficient to cure or at least partially arrest the symptoms of the disease and its complications. An amount adequate to accomplish this is defined as xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective dose.xe2x80x9d Amounts effective for this use will depend on the disease condition being treated as well as by the judgment of the attending clinician depending upon factors such as the severity of the inflammation, the age, weight and general condition of the patient, and the like.
The compositions administered to a patient are in the form of pharmaceutical compositions described above. These compositions may be sterilized by conventional sterilization techniques, or may be sterile filtered. The resulting aqueous solutions may be packaged for use as is, or lyophilized, the lyophilized preparation being combined with a sterile aqueous carrier prior to administration. The pH of the compound preparations typically will be between 3 and 11, more preferably from 5 to 9 and most preferably from 7 to 8. It will be understood that use of certain of the foregoing excipients, carriers, or stabilizers will result in the formation of pharmaceutical salts.
The therapeutic dosage of the compounds of the present invention will vary according to, for example, the particular use for which the treatment is made, the manner of administration of the compound, the health and condition of the patient, and the judgment of the prescribing physician. For example, for intravenous administration, the dose will typically be in the range of about 20 xcexcg to about 500 xcexcg per kilogram body weight, preferably about 100 xcexcg to about 300 xcexcg per kilogram body weight. Suitable dosage ranges for intranasal administration are generally about 0.1 pg to 1 mg per kilogram body weight. Effective doses can be extrapolated from dose-response curves derived from in vitro or animal model test systems.
The following synthetic and biological examples are offered to illustrate this invention and are not to be construed in any way as limiting the scope of this invention. Unless otherwise stated, all temperatures are in degrees Celsius.